Roses
by Du Vasson
Summary: AU song&fic Entonces lo vi...un joven de cabello cobrizo y ojos dorados...igual a como eras, y se me paso por la mente que quiza hubieras venido de la muerte a buscarme...


Nyaa… Luego de mucho tiempo, volví a leer esta historia desu…La verdad

Esta historia esta colgada ya en la red, pero en la versión de el anime "Rurouni kenshin" decidi adaptarlo a Twilight, espero que os guste, fue mi primer one&shot y le tengo mucho aprecio

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"**Rosas"**

_Hacia mas de un año que no venia a este lugar…No desde aquel día, Tu funeral ¿Lo recuerdas? .Lamento nunca haberte visitado, no tenia el valor de enfrentar el hecho…de que te has ido y nunca volverás a mi lado, a mi departamento._

_A nuestro departamento._

_¿Sabes?, Es curioso si me pongo a pensar como puede llegar a cambiar la gente. Llegaste a mi vida un día normal, eras mi nuevo compañero de trabajo, y pese a la reputación de antisocial y adicta al trabajo. Te acercaste a mí con una sonrisa y solamente me dijiste mientras estirabas tu mano a mi "espero que nos llevemos bien". Esas palabras retumbaron una y otra ves en mi mente… Desde ese momento supe, que tu eras diferente, y que me gustase o no, cambiarias mi vida._

_**En un día de estos en que suelo pensar  
"hoy va a ser el día menos pensado",  
nos hemos cruzado, has decidido mirar,  
a los ojitos azules que ahora van a tu lado**_

_Vaya si abre tenido razón…Me invitaste a salir a la semana de conocerme, y si, pensé lo mismo que todas las demás de la oficina "¿Qué le ve a esa delgaducha?", y es que nunca fue ni seria una modelo como tu hermana. Aun así… lograste conquistarme y en menos de un mes, yo era tu novia._

_Podía decir con todas las letras "Soy dichosa"_

_**Desde el momento en el que te conocí  
resumiendo con prisas Tiempo de Silencio  
te juro que a nadie le he vuelto a decir  
que tenemos el récord del mundo en querernos**__._

_Cada minuto, hora, día y mes de ese año que vivimos juntos fueron los mas bellos de mi vida, se que sonare muy cursi, Pero fue un cambio radical el hecho de verte cada mañana en mi sala preparando el desayuno, tenerte cada tarde para hablar cosas sin sentido, Simplemente el tenerte._

_Pero…Todo llega a su final ¿no es cierto?, y lo nuestro desde un comienzo supe…No podíamos tener un final feliz, no me lo merecía ¿no es cierto? , pero….¡pero!...Aun no comprendo, por que tuviste que ser tú…Siento como las lagrimas se acumulan en mis ojos, pero no las dejare ir… No aun, Me siento al lado de tu tumba A pesar de que siento la humedad del césped en mi pantalón, no tiene importancia._

_Nos íbamos a casar, Sonrei ante aquel recuerdo, mi vestido de novia, la recepción, todo estaba listo… Pero el destino nos tenia otros planes, Una semana antes de la boda…_

_Habíamos salido del trabajo y te quedaste a arreglar unos papeles. Me quede esperándote para cenar, Nunca llegaste._

_Cerca de las 11:00 de la noche me llego una llamada, era de un hospital en el centro de la ciudad. _

_Estabas en coma._

_Me dolía solo imaginarte en una camilla, Me partió el corazón verte, tendido en esa cama con el brazo derecho enyesado, gran parte de tu cuerpo con vendas y con respiración artificial, Solo me repetía una y otra vez, "Esa debí ser yo, esa debí ser yo" Yo era el imán para los peligros y accidentes…¿por que por una ves la vida decidió que tu deberías haberlo sufrido en ves de mi?, yo no tenia nada mas que a ti, nada me importaba mas que tú.._

_No se cuanto tiempo estuviste así, venia a verte todos los días con la esperanza de que te recuperases, uno de esos días luego del trabajo cuando iba camino a visitarte recibí un mensaje de Alice, me dijo que era urgente que me fuera a casa. _

_Sin entender obedecí, cuando llegue el teléfono sonaba insistentemente, conteste, era ella estaba llorando…_

_Tú…_

"_Bella, despierta Bella, llegaremos tarde"_

_Tú… _

_¡Bella!, jajajaja estas empapada, te dije que tuvieses cuidado al caminar junto a la piscina _

_Tú…_

_Habías muerto _

_**Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada  
a que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí,  
porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas  
que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así.  
Y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida  
imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí,  
donde los viernes cada tarde, como siempre,  
la esperanza dice "quieta, hoy quizás sí..."**_

_No se con exactitud el tiempo que permanecí en mi habitación, Acostada en la cama junto al ramo de rosas que me habías dado el día anterior a el accidente._

_Cada que volvía sola a casa, cuando tú llegabas me traías un ramillete nuevo, las ultimas rosas que me trajiste tenían una pequeña nota entre ellas, nunca la abrí, Sabia lo que decía, siempre me lo decías._

Uno de los amigos de nuestra familia, entre tantos otros, vino a consolarme, No se parecía en nada a ti pero tenia algo, su actitud, que me atraía, intente olvidarte…con él. Pero no servia, habías calado demasiado hondo en mi corazón como para olvidarte así.

Por mas que lo intento, Jake no pudo con esa situación, que en ves de decir su nombre dijese el tuyo y se marcho, luego de 6 meses aproximadamente se fue.

_**Escapando una noche de un bostezo de sol  
me pediste que te diera un beso.  
Con lo baratos que salen mi amor,  
qué te cuesta callarme con uno de esos.**_

_**Pasaron seis meses y me dijiste adiós,  
un placer coincidir en esta vida.  
Allí me quedé, en una mano el corazón,  
y en la otra excusas que ni tú entendías.**_

_Por mas que pasase el tiempo, aquel ramillete de rosas que me diste, permanecía en mi escritorio, solo lo movía para que no se empolvasen, Eran tu recuerdo._

_Una ves me hiciste prometer, que si algo le pasaba a uno de los dos, el otro seguiría vivo por ambos, créeme por favor cuando te digo que lo intento pero…pero, Vivir sola es difícil Edwad, Es muy duro, el día que me diste aquel precioso anillo me prometí solo amarte a ti, que serias el único hombre en mi vida._

_Aun ahora luego de tanto tiempo sigo mirando a la puerta de nuestro departamento, por si llegases a entrar por ella y volvieras a decir "Estoy en casa amor"… Daría todo por volver a oír tu voz, por volver a verte a nuestro departamento con un ramillete de rosas en las manos._

_Edward…No sabes cuanta falta me haces._

_**Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada  
a que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí,  
porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas  
que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así.  
Y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida  
imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí,  
donde los viernes cada tarde, como siempre,  
la esperanza dice "quieta, hoy quizás sí..."**_

_Hoy, a pesar de el tiempo que a pasado, me atreví a venir a verte y enfrentar que ya no estas conmigo, que nuestro tiempo se a acabado, y que debo vivir con tu recuerdo,_

_Siento como las lagrimas correr por mis mejillas libremente, y no hago esfuerzo alguno por retenerlas._

_**Y es que empiezo a pensar  
que el amor verdadero es tan sólo el primero.  
Y es que empiezo a sospechar  
que los demás son sólo para olvidar...**_

_No me daré por vencida, por mas que te extrañe cumpliré mi promesa y viviré por ambos, Pero aun así, mientras deposito un ramo de rosas, en tu tumba junto con las que alguna ves tu me diste, te repito lo que muchas veces te dije, eres la única persona a la que amo Edward, eso nada lo podrá cambiar._

_Las personas que chocaron contigo, están en la cárcel, conducían bajo la influencia del alcohol… Es increíble como la irresponsabilidad de unos puede cobrarse a los que no tienen culpa…_

"_**Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada  
a que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí,  
porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas  
que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así.  
Y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida  
imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí,  
donde los viernes cada tarde, como siempre,  
la esperanza dice "quieta, hoy quizás sí...""**_

_No e venido a preocuparte colocándome a llorar en tu tumba, E alargado demasiado el momento de mi "despedida", Aunque ambos sabemos que no es un adiós, ya es hora de que me marche, y tal y como aquellos días en el hospital, volveré a verte mañana Edward…_

_Mientras camino a la salida me detengo momentáneamente, esa melodía…"Rosas" La misma que me recuerda nuestra historia… un sutil llamado me saca de mis pensamientos, volteándome a ver quien me llama…es cuando el pequeño bolso que traía cae de mis manos._

**-Em…disculpe señorita, ¿Puede ayudarme?-**

_Y hay estas tú otra vez…Es como si hubieras vuelto a la vida y estuvieras frente a mi antes de conocernos, antes de que todo pasase._

_**-Eh…Claro, ¿En que puedo ayudarte?-**_

_Me es difícil el no tutearlo…Su cabello, su estatura, todo es tan parecido, es prácticamente tu clon, la única diferencia son sus ojos…los tuyos eran verdes, los de el son Dorados._

**-Eh… Vine con unos amigos a visitar a una familiar…pero me e perdido y no conozco la salida. ¿Podría decirme por donde ir?**

**-Voy en la misma dirección, Si quieres puedo llevarte-**

**-¿Enserio?, no sabe como me alivia, no sabia que hacer-**

**-Soy Isabella Swan, Bella ¿y usted?-**

_Se que no eres tu, pero quisiera saber, quien es la persona que me trae el recuerdo de tantas conversaciones que tuvimos en las cuales fingíamos no conocernos…Tantos recuerdos._

**-Me llamo Anthony Masen -**

_Sonrió mientras camino junto a el joven hacia la salida, tengo el presentimiento que hubieras vuelto a la vida para buscarme Ed…Aun así es hora de irme_

_Hasta mañana… Edward…_

**Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada  
a que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí,  
porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas  
que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así.  
Y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida  
imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí,  
donde los viernes cada tarde, como siempre,  
la esperanza dice "quieta, hoy quizás sí..."**

**¿Continuara?...**

* * *

Si les gusta, creo que tengo una trama que pega bastante con este one&shot y podría convertirlo en una historia mas larga espero que les guste

Adaptacion subida primero en

Besos y mordiscos! :D

Kaerii


End file.
